Volcano Panirdon
Volcano Panirdon is a Fusion Beast composed of Pandon and Birdon. It first appears in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Appearance Volcano Panirdon's main appearance is that of King Pandon, although its body patterns are more akin to Birdon's, such as the rib-like markings on its chest. Both of its Pandon-like small heads have Birdon's crest, poison sacs, and Shark Nose. It has wings based on Birdon's for arms. History Studying the kaiju of Earth, the Alien Ghos saw the sheer power of Birdon. Seeking to start a new invasion, they captured a Birdon and extracted its DNA, combining it with a Pandon embryo to raise Volcano Panirdon. When it reached adulthood, the new Fusion Beast was tested in battle against the very Birdon its genes were taken from, killing it after a short fight. With their new weapon, the Ghos prepared to attack Earth, only to be thwarted by the intervention of Ultraman Geed and Glenfire, who teamed up because Zero was busy. Volcano Panirdon would later be coded into the Riser System by the Alien Sturm. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Volcano Panirdon is set to appear in this series as one of the fusion beasts summoned by Kumasaga. It will fight Ultraman Aegis during the climax. Powers and Abilities * Twin Volianic Flame: Like both of his components, Volcano Panirdon can breathe streams of fire from the beaks of his twin heads. With their combined firepower, these flames exceed Pandon and Birdon's own fire attacks by a large margin, rivaling even the Bone Breathter in sheer temperature and overwhelming even heat-resistant beings like Ultras. ** High Heat Volianic Bullets: A fireball version of the Twin Volcanic Flame which can be blasted in rapid succession. * Twin Shark Nose: Inherited from Birdon, Volcano Panirdon has two incredibly sharp beaks. They can pierce through even Ultra Armor, but can also be used dexterously to pick up small objects or catch projectiles. ** Volcano Poison: Once he stabs his Shark Noses into an opponent, he will begin to pump a lethal poison into their body, which is stored in the sacs surrounding his beaks. This poison causes old, previously healed injuries suffered by the target to flare up again, greatly weakening them. * Flight: Using Birdon's wings, Volcano Panirdon can fly at supersonic speeds. ** Typhoon Tornado: By flapping his wings, Volcano Panirdon can generate a large tornado which can blow his opponents away. He can also condense this into a smaller tornado and use it to travel around in a similar fashion to King Pandon. * Durability: Volcano Panirdon's thick hide allows him to survive most conventional attacks without a scratch. He can even catch and redirect less powerful attacks from Ultras. ** Heat Immunity: Like Birdon, Volcano Panirdon is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases. * Burrowing: Like his components, Volcano Panirdon can burrow underground at low speeds. Trivia * Connections between the components: ** Both Pandon and Birdon are bird-based kaiju that can breathe fire. In later media, they have also both been shown to spit fireballs instead. ** Both have consistently been a great challenge for Ultras, although only Birdon has been able to actually defeat them. ** Both are associated with exhaustion. Birdon's poison has a weakening effect, while Ultraseven had to face Pandon while weakened from all his previous battles. ** Both are (or were planned to be) associated with volcanoes. Birdon emerges from one in most of his appearances, while Maga-Pandon was originally planned to do the same, but this was scrapped. ** Both can also create storms: Birdon can create typhoons by flapping his wings, while King Pandon can travel in a tornado. * Had I not realized the error of my ways sooner, Volcano Panirdon would have been called Sky Pandon and appeared in Ultraman Bushido. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Birdon Variations Category:Pandon Variations Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Bioweapons